Together
by gezzy
Summary: A new CSI is brought into the team. Some real drama around Chapter three if this is liked. Please give it a try. Please Read and Review! Chapter number 3 is now up!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first CSI fanfic.

This chapter is the basic introductions, but if you like it – you are in for some big major drama around Chapter Three.

As I have not seen all of CSI, I will base this on what I have seen and it will be set around Season 5/6.

Disclaimer: I do not own the CSI or any of it characters.

Enjoy!

Please Read and Review

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The bustling CSI labs in Las Vegas are a maze to anyone unfamiliar to it. It can take some time to get used to, especially for a newcomer to the CSI team.

……..

A female, stopped at the reception desk that morning. The receptionist looked up.

"Hello," said the woman, "I am looking for a Gil Grissom's office," she said, showing the receptionist a pass and a letter.

The receptionist directed her through the glass doors to her left, then turn right, left and right again. The woman smiled in thanks and went off looking for the office.

Somewhat lost she decided to stop and ask for further directions. Stopping at a somewhat messy break room, she knocked the door and entered. A tall, muscly man, sporting a black CSI vest turned from the coffee machine and smiled.

"I am looking for a Gil Grissom's office and I did ask for directions at reception, but here I am, still looking!" she said in a friendly tone.

He surveyed her for a moment and said, "You must be the new CSI," to which he got a nod and a smile in response.

Her stepped forward and offered out his hand' "CSI Nick Stokes, pleased to meet you."

She took his hand in hers, shook it and replied, "CSI Jay Michaels, and likewise!"

"Follow me he gestured," pointing towards the door, "Let's go find Gil Grissom."

Nick and Jay walked down the corridor, past several offices, two labs and finally came to an office door. Stuck On it were the letters 'G. Grissom'. Nick knocked and walked in, gesturing for Jay to follow.

"Hey Gris," Nick called.

He responded by looking up from his computer and books and many files that were scattered all over his desk.

Grissom looked at both of them.

"Meet your new CSI, Jay Michaels," Nick said.

Grissom got up and came over to Jay, surveying and taking in information all of the while, he shook her hand and said, "Great to meet you finally," he paused and smiled. Jay responded with the same courtesy.

"Nicky, could you take Jay to out locker room so that she can leave her rucksack there and show her where places are, whilst I get the team together in the break room to get introduced and acquainted?" Grissom inquired.

"Sure, I would love to," replied Nick, beckoning the way to the locker room.

After a short walk they arrived at a quite narrow, long locker room, with lockers on either side of benches running up the middle of the room. He pointed to an empty locker at the far end and handed her the key for it that had been taped to the notice board. She placed her rucksack inside it.

"Ready," he asked, "for the grand tour of the CSI labs" he said jokingly and off they set, eventually ending up back at the locker room.

"Time to meet the team," he said, "none of us bite, but watch out for Greg, he is a little strange to say the least," he laughed heading off towards the break room.

When they got there, the team were all already there. Five people, three men and two women were scattered around the room, some on the sofa, the table, leaning against the worktop, and one spiky haired blonde halfway in the fridge.

As Nick and Jay walked in, Grissom cleared his throat – for attention.

He stood up from the couch and said, "Everyone, meet your new colleague, CSI Jay Michaels."

A murmur of 'hello' traveled around the room.

The man seated at the table stood up and shook hands, "I am Warrick," he said.

This was repeated by a blonde woman called Catherine, another woman, with dark hair called Sara, and the spiky-haired man called Greg. At this introduction Jay turned to Nick and smiled.

Grissom asked her to tell the others about her self.

She agreed and began.

"Hello, I am Jay," her broad accent came through on this statement and the others seemed to pick up on it too. "I come here after a few placements, gaining my training in America, but I have around 15 years experience from home. I look forward to getting to know you all better and I Thank You all for the welcome."

"Where is 'hone'?" Greg asked.

"Scotland," came the reply.

"OK," said Grissom, "I got some new assignments this morning. He passes around three case folders. Nick, you are with me, Sara you are with Warrick, and Catherine, you can work with Jay, OK?" everyone nodded and motioned to leave.

"First things first, let's get you some gear," said Catherine moving towards the locker room.

She walked to the end of it, past the lockers and around the corner to a store cupboard and opened it. She handed Jay a CSI LV vest and cap, and handed her a CSI kit, which also bore the initials CSI LV.

The two women donned their vests and headed out through the CSI offices to the car park and into Catherine's CSI car.

"So tell me about yourself…'" Catherine started as they went on their way to their Crime Scene.


	2. Chapter 2

This is my first CSI fanfic.

Sorry for the delay in updating this.

Chapter 3 is just about ready to go up – and I am back in action for the next few chapters of this story.

Thank you for the reviews before – I really appreciate them.

As I have not seen all of CSI, I will base this on what I have seen and it will be set around Season 5/6.

Disclaimer: I do not own the CSI or any of it characters.

Enjoy!

Please Read and Review

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Well," said Jay, "I trained as a CSI back home, then decided to come to America, seemed quite simple at the time. Did a little work in New York, and winded up here, in the middle of Las Vegas!" she laughed.

Catherine chuckled back and responded. "Are you married, kids?"

Jay shook her head and said, "I am not married, complicated, so no kids either, but a great few friends, one in particular."

Catherine nodded, as she turned at a traffic light. "Sorry, if you think that I am being nosey," she said.

"No, it is fine," Jay responded, "I have to get to know people. "So, what about yourself – kids?" she asked Catherine.

"One, a daughter, Lindsay," Catherine beamed.

Jay nodded and smiled.

The two women drove off to their crime scene, thankfully no dead, and headed back to the Lab.

When they got back, it had been decided that, as Jay was the same rank of CSI as Catherine, a supervisor, that she could have her own office too. Jay thanked Nick as he showed her to her office. It was what seemed to have been a cupboard or storage lock-up at one point, with a desk and chair, facing the door. There was a computer and a lamp on the desk, shelves on one wall and a pin-board on the wall next to the desk.

She smiled and laughed as Nick stuck up a sign on the door saying 'J. Michaels – Supervisor'.

…………………………………………

Over the next weeks, it was absolutely undeniable that Catherine and Jay had become very good friends. They got on tremendously well, had managed to split the administration side of the job and worked well together, both in the Lab, and out in the field.

When they were not in the Lab or in the field, Jay was most likely to be found working in her 'office' in her typical pose – with her feet up on her desk and the CSI team had been used to walking in her office to the sight of two pale-soled work-boot typed shoes on the desk.

…………………………………………..

There was a knock on the door, and Jay looked up. It was Catherine. "Let's go talk to that witness/suspect/friend/suspect in the rape case," she said, "Lab work is back and it is not looking too good for Mr. Innocent: Catherine smiled. Jay nodded and got up, grabbing her jacket from the back of the door, following the smaller woman outside.

After a somewhat annoying drive, through heavy traffic and the end of a rain-storm, they arrived at their destination, which was only a few streets away from the Lab, but the drive had seemed like ages.

The two women got out, and entered the building and interviewed their suspect.

As they left, Catherine, was about 8-10 feet in front of Jay, both walking towards the big black CSI jeep.

Just then, the silence after the rain-storm was filled with a loud, echoing bang.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank You to the people who reviewd this and I do apologise for the long time between updates, but I hope that this chapter is OK and I think that it seems to have worked out quite near the way that I had wanted it.

As I have not seen all of CSI, I will base this on what I have seen and it will be set around Season 5/6.

Disclaimer: I do not own the CSI or any of it characters.

Enjoy!

Please Read and Review

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The bang echoed loud through the still air.

Catherine turned around to look behind them and see what had happened and what the bang was.

As she turned Jay looked straight at her and ran her hand down the outside of her left leg until she reached just below her knee. A tear in her dark blue jeans and the red glistening blood that was on her fingertips and palm when she raised it up again to Catherine made the situation and the bang clearer.

Although she had been shot, Jay seemed OK and was still upright and even threw a funny look towards Catherine and nodded when Catherine nodded at her.

Just as she reached to remove her jacket to put it over her leg and stem the small flow of blood that was coming from the wound, something happened.

As Catherine went to take a step forward, hand at her side next to her weapon, in what seemed like an eternity, but was in fact only a second or two another loud bang filled the air. The all too familiar sound had rung out again.

Again, in what seemed like an eternity, Catherine watched Jay move her hand up to her left upper chest, and place it on the widening red blotch on her shirt.

Catherine also watched the blood trickle through Jay's fingers and down her arm.

Catherine then watched, in what felt like slow-motion, Jay slowly slump to her knees and bend over forwards toward the road.

All seemed to speed up again as Catherine ran the short distance between them and landed on her knees beside a still quite conscious, remarkably and shockingly conscious Jay.

Catherine managed to get her to lean back and tried to grab Jay's jacket off of her but could not quite manage it, so took her own off and doubled it over and held it, quite firmly, on Jay's chest, over the wound.

As Catherine reached into her pocket to grab her phone to call for help, she realized that she had left her phone in the car so grabbed Jay's out of her pocket and quickly dialed the number for dispatch.

Catherine was greeted by an awfully crackly reception and figured that the earlier storm must have probably hit a transmitter.

The voice on the other end said "hello, LVPD, can I help?"

Catherine responded with their address/location and then loudly said, "CSI DOWN, I repeat CSI DOWN! We need Rescue, and back-up," and that was all she managed before the reception went totally.

She continued putting pressure on Jay's chest and talking to her. She was trying to keep her conscious.

"Come on, stay with me Jay," Catherine said.

"I am," said Jay, through obvious pain and slight breathlessness.

As Jay's breathing seemed to get heavier and heavier she knew that she needed help right now, and by placing to finders to Jay's neck and checking her pulse, this thought was reinforced.

As Catherine was now quite desperately trying to keep Jay conscious and with her, she could her the faint wail of multiple sirens a few blocks away which acted as some kind of salvation or hope to her if that was possible.

"Come on," Catherine said, "You are doing well, nearly there, stay with me Jay!"

-----------------------------

Meanwhile, in the Lab, a police officer ran through the halls towards Grissom's office with a print-out of what had happened and he bumped into him and caught him just outside of it.

He quickly handed him the sheet, which Grissom read quickly and his face instantly fell.

He picked up speed and ran past the break room and banged the door and shouted "Let's go!" to a somewhat stunned and confused Nick, Warrick and Sara who instantly jumped up and started following Grissom.

The quickly moved behind him, down the corridor towards the exit and the parked cars.

"What had happened boss?" Nick called from behind.

"CSI down – that is all we know – it is only a few blocks away," Grissom called behind him as they exited the CSI Lab.

"Do we know who?" Nick asked, through murmurs of the same thing from Warrick and Sara.

"Early indications point to Catherine," Grissom said, "the phone used was Jay's, but the reception was bad, so this is just an assumption at the moment," he concluded.

"Warrick, you are with me," Grissom said, followed by, "Nick and Sara, you are together," as he got into his CSI jeep and Nick and Sara got into theirs respectively before pulling out of the car park quickly behind each other and a police car with it's sirens blaring.

The few blocks ride seemed like much longer to the four members of the team who each had their own thoughts, but a similar theme of panic and worry were present.

As the four members of the team rode in silence, with the wailing and blaring sirens in the background, they were effectively riding to the scene of what hopefully was not, but could be not just a team member, but a friend's death.

---------------------------

As they pulled up to the scene behind each other, Nick stopping first, they all ran out of the CSI jeeps and towards the crowd of officers and under the familiar yellow 'Crime Scene' tape.

As they reached the officers, they saw the paramedics coming through the crowd and stopping at the front of it.

With a deep breath, the four of them moved through the group of officers, which parted for them, to look down and find Catherine on her knees putting pressure on Jay's now very bloody chest.

With shock and worry concerning them all, the simply watched as Jay, now obviously finding it hard to keep conscious, her breathing very heavy and her face with pain evident on it, talk to Catherine in what seemed like a whisper and the paramedics took over.

Catherine moved back, but kept Jay's hand firmly in her's.


End file.
